


Obstacles

by Mrs_Patterson



Series: From Russia with love [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Neurological Disorders, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Finka is sick and has to be hospitalised. Tachanka is worried but helps as best as he can.Doc has to help Finka keep her neuropathy a secret from Tachanka.But Finka reveals another secret that comes as a surprise to both Tachanka and Doc.





	Obstacles

Finka is fidgety. She is uncomfortable. She is tired. And she is a soldier. 

It’s a rainy autumn day at Hereford base. The wet leaves are strewn about the ground of the outdoor training ground. They are the only patches of colour. Everything is else is swallowed by dense clouds and heavy rain. The once green grass is now a muddy ground and the wooden obstacles are old and rotten. There is a group of people standing in the rain, waiting for instructions.

They are doing the obstacle course today. As if Finka didn’t feel gross enough.  
Her combat suit is soaked and clings to her body. She is covered in mud and strands of hair are sticking to her face. Water is running down the messy strands of hair and gets into her eyes. It runs down her nose and drips from her chin. She glances over to Tachanka. He doesn’t look any better. Neither does the rest of Team Rainbow.

„Too slow. You can do better!“, Thatcher said, looking up from his stop watch. „Okay guys. Next one!“, Thatcher ordered and earned collective mutters and moaning.  
„Are you serious? It’s raining cats and dogs and we are tired“, Bandit complained but Thatcher wasn’t having it. „You don’t stop when you’re tired. You stop when you’re done. And your sorry asses are nowhere near done. On your mark, get set...“

It took the team a few minutes to finish another run-through and Thatcher watched them return to get their feedback. The oldest member of team Rainbow let his impatience show.  
„Brunsmeier! If you ran like your mouth we’d be done by now.“, Thatcher grumbled. Finka stood in the back row, her hands on her sides, trying to even her breathing. A sharp pain in her side almost made her twitch. She didn’t know what it was but running only made it worse.

„Would you please stand to attention when a parachute regiment officer is talking?“, Kapkan gave her a little nudge with his elbow and Finka regained her composure.  
It was no secret that Kapkan didn’t care about british military ranks but he attached great importance to compliance. Despite being proud of her achievements as her former mentor he would still use these opportunities to reprimand her.  
„Next one! Wake up, move it!“, Thatcher’s voice boomed and the group proceeded to the start line for another run. Finka trailed behind the group, her hand still on her right side and breathing heavy. „Come, on, today, Melnikova!“, Thatcher ordered.

It was the fifth run trough. The wooden obstacles glistened wet in the rain and were getting harder to overcome every time. The 12 feet wall became almost insurmountable in the rainstorm. It was at the wooden wall where Finka felt her wrists gripped tightly by large hands. She looked up and saw Tachanka and Kapkan pulling her up the wall. Her Spetsnaz colleagues managed to get her through the rest of the obstacle course and Finka was really grateful for that. The stabbing pain got worse and worse but she wanted to finish training by all means.

Maybe Thatcher was being nice to his team mates, maybe he had just gotten tired of seeing them struggle but he finally ended the training session.

Tachanka walked over to Finka, checking her temperature by putting the back of his hand against her forehead.  
„I think you’ve got a temperature“, Tachanka stated softly. „Let’s get you inside“.

Finka didn’t join her team mates for dinner. Her seat at the Spetznas table was empty. Tachanka assumed that she took a rest after the exhausting training session but decided to check on her after dinner. His knock at the door remained unanswered but his instinct told him to enter nonetheless. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Finka was curled up on her bed, knees pulled up towards her chest. The young woman clutched her side with the right hand . Her hair was messy, sticking to her sweaty forehead and temples. Her face is pale, lips curled tightly, nose wrinkly, eyes narrow, her brows lowered. Finka’s whole body is tense, she is definitely in pain. The young woman is shivering, cold chills shaking her to the bones and causing even more pain.  
„Alexsandr, get Doc.“, she urges him in russian. Her voice is barely audible.

„Would you like Alexsandr to stay?“, Doc asked Finka. She nodded with closed eyes. „Okay, Alexsandr you can stand right there. I just need a little space to examine her.“, Doc explained as he bent down towards Lera.  
„When did it start?“, the french doctor wanted to know.  
„It first started this morning but it wasn’t that bad then. Could have been anything. It only got worse after training.“, Finka explained through gritted teeth.  
The medic knew that Finka experiences pain on a regular basis due to her neuropathy. That’s probably why she didn’t pay attention to it. However, he had no idea that she was so used to being in pain that she thought this level of physical suffering was normal and didn’t ask for help earlier. His heart sank at the thought of Finka going through this agony alone until she could no longer hide her suffering.

„You know that I can’t trust my body with these issues. I can’t allow myself to rest or otherwise...“, Finka whispered and took him back to reality.  
„I know, I know. Did you hurt yourself during training session?“, Doc asked. Finka shook her head. „Did you run the obstacle course like this?“, the medic inquired. „It wasn’t that bad in the beginning“, Finka justified and Doc sighed. „But you were in pain?“, he dug deeper. “Yes“, Finka admitted and Doc took a deep breath before proceeding.  
„Do you still have your appendix?“, the doctor asked and Finka affirmed. „Okay, let me see.“ He carefully turned Finka on her back , lifted her shirt and started palpating her abdomen expertly. His hands were warm and gentle as always, but Finka’s face betrayed her discomfort, her whole body tensed up at his touch. „Well done Lera, we’re almost finished.“, Doc said with a reassuring smile as he continued his examination.  
„So, to me it looks like an appendicitis.“, Doc concluded as he finished and pulled down Finka’s shirt. „But of course further tests have to confirm this suspicion.“, he continued. „Does this mean...“, Tachanka asked. „Yes, we need to get her to the hospital.“; Doc informed his russian team mates. Finka groaned and Tachanka wasn’t quiet sure whether it was in annoyance or pain.

„Alexsandr, could you just give us a minute?“, the medic asked his russian team mate. „Sure, Doc“, the tall man replied, left the room and closed the door behind him.  
Doc knelt in front of the bed, he is now at eye level with Finka. His hand rested on Finkas shoulder.  
„We are calling an ambulance. You need a specialist for inner medicine. I’m a trauma surgeon. There is no way I can help you at base. And we need to take your condition into consideration.“, and he can almost see Finka roll her eyes through closed lids. Sie finally huffs.  
„I know you don’t like this. We just need to rule out some other causes. They are able to run some blood tests and perform an operation if necessary.“, he explained as calm as ever. „What other possible causes?“, Finka wants to know and regrets her curiosity instantly.  
„We need to exclude the possibility that you are pregnant or suffer from any other kind of gynecological disorder.“ He paused. „I assume that you have been sexually active recently?“ Finka doesn’t answer but it’s enough information for the medic. „I hope you were using protection“, the medic sighed and was relieved to see Finka nodding.

„What other kinds of gynecological disorders?“, she finally asks. Even when she was sick she was still curious. „There can be many different reasons. Could be an inflammation of the fallopian tubes, could be a lot of other things. That’s something a gynecologist has to look at. But let’s stay positive about this, you’ll be fine. It’s just that this has to be checked in order to rule it out.“

„I don’t want to go to hospital. I just want it to stop“, Finka whined. Dr. Kateb knew that Finka was not satiesfied with the outcome. „I know that you don’t like hospitals but you are better off there. The ambulance will be here soon. They will take you to hospital and if you’re lucky they might even send you back to base if they feel it’s safe to do so. We’ll see, okay?“, Doc tried to make things a little easier for her and explained to her why she needed to go to the hospital. He knows about her fears tied to hospital visits but he cannot risk that her condition exacerbates without him being able to provide proper medical help. And looking at Finka he is pretty sure there’s no way she is not being admitted overnight. But he won’t tell her yet. All he does is explain and be the voice of reason. „I just want to make sure that you are okay and well taken care of. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine in no time. It’s just that you take a lot of medication. You need an experienced anesthesiologist if you have to undergo surgery. You need a little extra attention and I can’t ensure this at Hereford. As much as I would like to help you.“

The young belarus woman had long curled herself up again in fetal position, her face still contorted in pain. She had taken Doc’s offered hand gladly.  
„Please don’t tell Alexsandr.“, Finka pleaded and Doc understood. She still hadn’t told Alexsandr about her condition. He will have to talk about this issue with Finka when she gets better. Sooner or later she will have to tell him about her neuropathy.  
„Don’t worry. I’ll be discreet. But we need to let the doctors know about your prescribed medicine. Did you take your medication today?“ A weak nod. „Okay, I’ll talk to the doctors. They should be here any minute now.“

„Alexsandr could go pack a few things in case you have to stay at the hospital“, the french doctor suggested. Finka’s eyes shot wide and she shook her head frantically. „No! Don’t let him open the front drawer. My medicine is in there.“, Finka drawled. „Okay.“, Doc nods understandingly. „I’ll pack a few things for you, get your medical record and talk to the paramedic when they arrive. Until then, Alexsandr can keep you company. He’s the best medicine I can administer right now“, Doc said with a wink.

Doc greets the paramedic with a handshake. „My name is Dr. Kateb, I’m the medic at Hereford Base. We’ve got a 27 year old female patient with abdominal pain and a pre-existing neurological condition...“

When the paramedic enters Finka’s room he declares that Finka does indeed have to be transferred to hospital. She is prepared for transport, Doc has finished packing a hospital bag but there is still an issue to be addressed.  
„Can Alexsandr come with me?“, Finka asked the paramedic. „Are you related?“, the paramedic wanted to know. „He’s my boyfriend.“ Finka’s response came quick and made Doc as well as Tachanka prick up their ears. It was the first time she said it out loud.


End file.
